


Good morning!

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other, this is a crackfic I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your dear husband wakes you up on the morning after your wedding. <3
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Good morning!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only partially sorry

"Hey, [y/n], wake up!"

I push my [h/l] [h/c] hair out of my eyes as my gaze falls upon my gorgeous husband, Elias Bouchard. It's our first morning as newlyweds and his countless eyes stare me down. I've never felt so watched, so seen.

"Get used to the feeling!" my omniscient husband says. It should be ominous, but in his beautiful voice it's just attractive.

"What are we going to do today? What do you have planned for our honeymoon?" You bat your eyes, your [e/c] orbs glowing in the late morning sun. "I'm sure it must be magical."

"Yes," he purrs. "I was planning on going into the institute this morning. My useless employees, you see, simply cannot be trusted on their own." He smiles. "And, of course, I have plenty of spreadsheets to create."

You fan at yourself. "Oh, spreadsheets, tell me more."

And he does. There's nothing quite as attractive as Microsoft Excel. Minus Elias, of course; Microsoft Excel is almost as attractive as Elias, and nothing else compares.

Once Elias is done organizing his calendar (full of long meetings with no purpose) he stands up. "I'll see you after work. Enjoy our honeymoon, [y/n]. It was very expensive, and now that we're married I can't get Peter Lukas' money anymore. Unless, of course, we get a divorce? Oh, no, no, it's been too short. Let's save that for next week, why don't we."

You love this man so much.

**Author's Note:**

> el is this good can we end this or must we continue to suffer


End file.
